Save a secret formula!
in this movie Plankton find and stolen secret formula in night, when nobody know that. now is on SpongeBob, his BFF Patrick, and younger sisters Sunny, Tina and Mindy to find secret formula transcript: *is night. you see a Krusty Krub. little "thing" (is sameone in a mask) but big shadow is in and something wanted. find Secret Formula. "thing" revelated like Plankton in disguise* Plankton:*lauht maniacaly" Secret Formula is now mine! sorry, Krubs! *movie officialy begin. is in SpongeBobs house. you see SpongeBob and Gary sleep. SpongeBob get ups* SpongeBob:*yawns and smiles* good morning Gary! wake up! is nice day! Gary:*too get up* meow! SpongeBob: nice snail! *SpongeBob leaves the bed, give his pants, wash his teeth, giving a cereals and then go to work* *later in the Krusty Krub* SpongeBob:good morning, Squiward! Squiward:ach, next day is doomed! SpongeBob:hi little sis! Mindy:hello big bro, are you ready to job? SpongeBob:why that question, you know i ready! Mindy: ok, lets go! *in kitchen* *SpongeBob make Pattys, Mindy wait on telephone* Squiward:SpongeBob, order! telephone:*ring* Mindy:yeah? good aftenoon, is Krusty Krub, you want? fish on the phone: one Krusty Patty, please Mindy:*covers a bottom of the telephone* bro, next order! *talk to mobile* wait possibly half of hour! goodbye! *placed* SpongeBob: everything is ready Mindy/Squiward:great! Krubs:!!!NO!!! *later in mr.Krubs office* SpongeBob:what happened? Mindy:you screaming like little girl?! Krubs:no, i screaming like big brave girl... anyway... WE LOST A SECRET FORMULA! SpongeBob:ok, we find that Formula! Mindy:i dont know that full, but possibly somebody stolen it... but who? SpongeBob/Mindy/Krubs:Plankton! SpongeBob:ok, we find it. but we most find Patrick, Tina and Sunny *later, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mindy, Tina and Sunny are ready to the action* SpongeBob:we are ready! Mindy:lets rock! *later in Chum Bucket* SpongeBob:Plankton, we know, you are stolen Secret Formula! Plankton:that right, little sponge, but you never get it! adios, amigos! *run* Mindy:permanecer sentado, por favor? *later, Plankton is in "Los Spongeles" and placed Secret Formula* Plankton:there never find it! Karen:hm, possibly Plankton:quite Karen! Karen:sorry! *back to the Bikini Bottom* SpongeBob:when i Plankton, where i hide? Mindy:a list! hm, a stolen Secret Formula and hide it to Los Spongeles... this is a Planktons list! Sunny:ok, we know, that secret formula is Los Spongeles Tina:hm, but there is problem - how we go to the L.S? *later, in Sandys house* Sandy:*show plane*with this! SpongeBob:thank you Sandy! you are best! bye! Sandy:bye! *in plane* *1st day* Sunny:*sing*bau chicka bau bau, that me baby say mou mou mou and my heart start pumping chicka chicka chowap never gonna stop *normal voice* and now with my older brother SpongeBob... SpongeBob/Sunny:*sing* gitchie gitchie goo means a i love you! gitchie gitchie goo means a i love you gitchie gitchie goo means a i love you ... baby, baby, baby! Patrick:*sing* baby, baby, baby SpongeBob/Sunny:gitchie gitchie goo means i love you! Mindy/Tina:great! 2nd day *SpongeBob and sisters play Ludo* SpongeBob:oh yeah! i have 6! i go next turn Mindy/Tina:you are cool! Sunny:arr! Mindy:oh Sunny, is only game! we playing only of fun! 3rd day Mindy:skipper, we go to the Los Spongeles Patrick:what? you say "Skipper" you mean that penguin? Mindy:no you dummy! i mean SpongeBob! wait... who move with the plane... Patrick, you idiot! you are pilot! Patrick:what? SpongeBob/Patrick/Mindy/Sunny/Tina:*scream* Mindy: this, you...arr! Patrick:sorry! Mindy:apology accepted! you are friend, but now... *scream* Patrick:ok! *scream* SpongeBob: we are there! Los Spongeles! *later in bank* Mindy:Plankton, give me that Formula! Plankton: never, young lady! Sunny:you are possibly more smart, but we are biger! Tina:i mean is smart ... high nothing change SpongeBob/Mindy:you are smart Tina! Tina:thank you! Plankton:you ending, kids! Patrick:we dont kids! we are big boys... Mindy/Tina/Sunny:*angry look* Patrick: and girls! Mindy:that more better! got somebody boot or flapper? SpongeBob:you got boot! Mindy: yeah... ok got someone less violent plan? Plankton is evil, but free citizen of Bikini Bottom! Patrick... you... Patrick: drink full glass of juice?! yeah, i so stupid and selfish! Mindy: no, you are genius! give me please that glass! Patrick:ok..thank you! Mindy:a few! Plankton:now you mayby win, but next time i win! *later, back to the Krusty Krub* Krubs: thank you, and what now? Krusty Krub is now closed SpongeBob/Patrick/Mindy/Tina/Sunny:a party time! Squidward:oh great, party! what next, rollercoaster? SpongeBob:good idea Squidward! hehehe! *sing* doo-doo-doo round and round the record spins all day!listen again it takes you far away... *in Chum Bucket* Plankton:arr, that not possible! Karen:i say you that! Plankton:what? Karen:nothing! THE END trivia: *this is 1st movie where is Mindy SquarePants *parodies: *Penguins of Madagascar: when Mindy say "skipper" Patrick thouht is penguin "Skipper" *Phineas & Ferb: Sunny, SpongeBob and Patrick sing a "Gitchie Gitchie Goo" what is best song of P&F *Fairly OddParents: Mindy say "Patrick, you idiot!", what is very similiar to when Timmy/Wanda say "Cosmo, you idiot!" *SpongeBob SquarePants: movie makes parody to him, when SpongeBob sing "Musical Doodle" *again: *SpongeBob sing musical doodle from real episode "EarWorm". possibly still love this song, but isnt depenting *name and synopsis of movie is very similiar to (fanon) videogame find a secret formula *{| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" ! scope="col"|language ! scope="col"| english czech magyar spain |- |bonus | game special episode Visit Of Sister Category:Movies Category:DVDs Category:Movie book Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts